Chapter 541
Chapter 541 is titled "The Likes of Which It Has Never Seen". Cover Page Straw Hats and Animals: Vivi prepares a meal with Terracotta. Meanwhile, Cobra and Matsuge spy on them. Short Summary Guards burst into Level Six, only to find the prisoners have since escaped through the ceiling with the help of Jinbe and Crocodile. Shiryu offers his help, as the Newkamas try to catch up to Luffy, who ran ahead. Meanwhile, Buggy's group releases more prisoners, prompting Hannyabal's action. Long Summary Level 6, the Eternal Hell The chapter begins with guards running towards Level 6, wearing gas masks, believing that Luffy, Ivankov and Inazuma are still trapped in Level 6. However, to their immediate surprise, there is a gigantic stone spiral, going through the roof, in to Level 5. The hole is most probably Crocodile's work and the spiral being Inazuma's, due to his Choki Choki no Mi abilities. A guard suggest to search the floor and they disperse, when one is stopped by a voice in a cage, calling the guards idiots. The guard recognizes the prisoner, the once Head Gaoler of Impel Down, Shiryu. Once again, Shiryu is silhouetted but is seen still retaining his Impel Down cap. Shiryu tells the guards that they cannot do anything properly, without him and that they have brought great shame upon the name of Impel Down. He reveals that Luffy had freed Crocodile and Jinbe. Shiryu also states, that if Magellan agrees, that he will help catch the 5 escapees. Monitor Room, somewhere in Impel Down A number of guards are running around, while one reports to Hannyabal, about the current situation with 5 escapees in Level 5. Hannyabal finally decides to face them himself, hoping to achieve the status of Chief Warden of Impel Down. He orders Sadi and Saldeath to move to Level 4. Level 5, the Freezing Hell Ivankov is seen surrounded by a number of New Kamas, all shivering, while he explains the plan. Ivankov states that the only way to escape would be aboard a Marine battleship and that they must release prisoners on their way, hoping to form allies. Iva shouts that only a handful would manage to escape out of Impel Down itself. The small group heads off, where Crocodile, Jinbe and Luffy already ran off. Mr. 2 Bon Kurei is seen spinning rapidly around, due to Iva's "Emporio: Tension Hormones". Staircase between Level 5 and 4 Running up the staircase, Jinbe confirms Ace's execution time. He also predicts that Whitebeard would attack before the execution and that the battle could break out at any time, as Ace was already on the open sea. As they run, a door blocks the way, when Crocodile surges forward, saying that his right hand could turn it to sand thanks to his Suna Suna no Mi power. However, when he disintergrates the door, a number of gaolers are seen, holding guns and tridents or spears. The gaolers confirm the 3 escapees and request for back up. A group shoots at Crocodile but they just go straight through, due to Crocodile's Logia Devil Fruit. Crocodile advances on three of the gaolers, using a sand move that dehydrates the men at contact. A group prepares to capture Luffy, which Luffy pummels in an instant using his Gomu Gomu no Mi. Jinbe uses Fish-Man Karate, using a punch. However, to the guard's surprise, nothing happens, until the punch sends shockwaves through the air, sending the gaolers back. Despite being defeated, the gaolers are determined to hold out, waiting for reinforcements. Level 2, the Beast Hell Mr. 3 and Buggy are seen hiding what appears to be a wax wall. They notice that the Blue Gorillas moving out of Level 2. At that point, Buggy goes to a cage, where some prisoners are holding cage keys and one reveals that Mr. 3 had used his Doru Doru no Mi to manufacture the keys. Buggy tells the story where, after being chased by the wolves on Level 5, they had hided behind wax walls, all the way to Level 2. In a monitor room, guards report of prisoners creeping around, opening cages. At this point the Level 2 Guards notice that nearly everyone was out of their cages and preparing to riot, once again. The guard pleads with Hannyabal to send back the Blue Gorillas, as they could not take the prisoners on their own. Level 4, the Blazing Hell Crocodile throws keys into a cage, asking Mr. 1 to join their cause, where Mr. 1 agrees. Hannyabal gets a report that Ivankov, Inazuma and Mr. 2 had shown up leading a small army, consisting of the prisoners that had been "demoned away". Iva and Mr. 2 are reunited with Luffy, where to Mr. 2's surprise, Mr. 1 was running along with them. Ivankov uses "Face Growth Hormones", where his face grows unbelievably huge. As Hannyabal wonders what to do, the report continues, that they could not be stopped as the "demoned away" prisoners were barely controllable when they were normal prisoners. The chapter ends with the small army fighting its through the number of Impel Down gaolers. Quick References Chapter Notes *Crocodile and Jinbe join the escape. *Jinbe is a practitioner of Fish-Man Karate. *Shiryu is seen for the first time in the present time. Characters Trivia *The scene in the stairs in-between Levels 5 and 4 where Luffy along with Crocodile and Jinbe take down the platoon of gaolers is reminiscent of what happened during the Sabaody Archipelago Arc, where after Luffy made a ruckus inside the Auction House, the events accumulated in him taking down a large army of people preventing his escape with two powerful allies (at least for the moment), Eustass Kid and Trafalgar Law, aiding him side-by-side. Site Navigation ca:Capítol 541 it:Capitolo 541 es:Capítulo 541